The invention relates to a support for retaining shower accessories to a shower wall. More particularly, shoulder supports are formed in a shower wall and support various shower accessories.
Shower enclosures are commonly formed as a solid piece, or several solid pieces that can be joined together on site to form the enclosure without requiring large amounts of sealing. However, the solid wall can make adding in supports for shower accessories difficult.
Users often desire to have shelves, towel racks, mirrors, or other shower accessories added to the interior of the enclosure. Adding accessories after manufacture of the enclosure walls often requires drilling. Drilling creates a joint that must be sealed to prevent water leaking behind the enclosure walls. Alternatively, shower accessories may be attached to enclosure walls with temporary means such as gluing, or suction cups. However, over time the temporary nature of the attachment can lead to retention problems.
To avoid the need for drilling or use of temporary attachments some shower enclosures are manufactured with built in shelves or other accessories. This can be a problem when the selected shower accessory is not what is desired by the user. Additionally, the users needs may change over time and different shower accessories may be desired at different points in time.
A shower enclosure that provides a permanent support for holding shower accessories without requiring drilling or restricting the user to one type of accessory chosen by the manufacturer would be desirable.